Genes
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: this is how i think Artemis thinks about Percy. NOT PERTAMIS! inspired by the Titans Curse!


**Hey everyone. I looked up Artemis and Percy and got a bunch of pertamis stories! The insult. At the same time I want to do a twin bonding fic, a Percy growing up on Olympus fic, a chaos fic, and a huntresses fic. I have sooo many ideas wizzing around my head that I cant decide! So I chose one at random! This is going to be my what the huntresses think of Percy Jackson fic. All the others will be made at some point but his one is the lucky story! Also you should read and review my friends Dengpie's story its pretty good. **

**I do not own**

Artemis was stumped. She honestly didn't know what to think about some boys right now. She was well known for only tolerating one boy. That boy being her twin brother Apollo. But now she found herself enjoying Perseus Jackson's company. Just like she had with Orion. It must be that they were son's Poseidon. Yes she would blame him.

She felt companionship for the boy. He was unlike any other man she had ever met. He was loyal to a fault, sweet, slightly endearing, but he was reckless, and stupid. All the faults in other men. But he took the sky from her back and sacrificed himself for a lady, surly he deserved respect. And he also…. Commanded the army that saved Olympus and maybe saved their godly butts. Phew she hated admitting that a boy did anything that improved their life.

But it was true. He had also turned down godhood for the sake of others, and there happiness. He had been true friends with her dear departed Zoë, he had watched her die. And she knew that even Zoë had approved of this man. He was not Hercules. He didn't make that mistake.

When Thalia went to visit him, she had no objections, she knew that he would not take advantage of her. Strange as it sounded she trusted him, as much as she could trust a man.

Percy Jackson was very different. He had befriended some of the huntresses and succeeded in sowing friendship, and trust. He was sincere and would risk his own life for that of others. She may not like men, but every rule had an exception.

She knew that the others respected him, as much as a God could respect a mortal. She knew she could tolerate his presence. She had known since the first time she had seen him. If any other man had been in her tent, had spoken to her like he did, then there would be one more jackalope in the world. But he had shown no disrespect and had been sincere with her. That had hardly ever happened. Yes her huntresses were, and her brother, but everyone walked on eggshells around the temperamental goddess, especially males.

Everyone could see that she favored Percy. At one point Apollo had questioned her on it. He had not been happy with Percy at that point, she figured it was because he assumed that she had feeling for the man. It had seemed that in the area of Percy Jackson his favor from rescuing her had suddenly disappeared. That is until she had assured him that the feeling for Percy Jackson were merely as a cousin, a rather, annoying, overprotective, but sweet cousin.

As for the overprotective….. well that was a story for another time. So yes, there WERE a few men that she did not hate. Apollo topped that list as well as her father, but Percy was on there, that boy Nico too. It seemed that Thalia's friends had a way of growing on you until, even she tolerated them. Barely. Personally she blamed the parents. Poseidon and Hades were on the list of men she respected. She blamed them for making males harder to hate.

Artemis would never say that she liked Percy Jackson. But sometimes the gods suspected that he could say things that would get other men, either bleeding golden blood, or a nice pair of horns. Percy and the huntresses were just confused. Thalia was knowing. Poseidon was thankful. And Artemis just smiled and blamed the genes, the loyal, overprotective, endearing, Poseidon genes. 

**Alllllll done. This was on my computer for a while because I kept rewriting it because I wasn't satisfied. I really hope I didn't make Artemis too ooc. This is NOT a pertamis story. This is just Artemis pondering Percy's existence. It felt like she was a little more favorable too him in the books. I felt like this story had to be written after rereading The Titans Curse for the 56****th**** time! Anyway REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


End file.
